Adrinette Besala Parodia
by Riery
Summary: Hola. x'3 Traigo una pequeña historia de Adrinette de Miraculous LadyBug. Esté es una escena de La Sirenita donde Ariel y Eric están en el lago xD


Hello x'D Esté es un pequeña parodia de Miraculous LadyBug Adrien y Marinette basada en la pelicula de La Sirenita. Se me ocurrió de pronto hacerlo, espero que les gusten uwu

* * *

En una atardecer bella anaranjada del pueblo, estaba una joven chica peli azul marino y un jove muchacho rubio de ojos verdes, paseando en la carroza llegando al puente y después entrando al mini túnel. De pronto se acerca una cosita negra o mejor decirlo una Gaviota negra con algunas rayas blancas con ojos verdes llamado Plagg, aterrizando en el muro del puente mirando al pez de color marrón con rayas rojas llamada Alya.

\- ¿Todavía no lo ha besado? - Hablo la Gaviota Plagg.

\- Aun no. - Dijo pez alya.

\- Hump. Será mejor que rompan el hielo. - Los dos jóvenes, marinette y adrien llegaron al río y se montaron en una bote de madera, mientras que estos dos estaban en el bote paseando, la gaviota plagg y la pez alya llegaron a estos dos.

\- Plagg puedes quitarte, no me dejas ver nada. - Dijo la pez alya.

\- ¡Nada! no está pasando nada. Hoy es el último día y ni siquiera la ha besado. - Dijo desconcertado. - Pero está bien, necesitamos una canción para mejorar el ambiente de aquí. -

\- El ¿Ambiente? -

\- Si, porque apesta. - Voló.- ¡Quíntese pajaritos! tengo trabajo que hacer.- Grito, espantando a los pobre pajaritos.- Jum jum...¡Baby baby ohh baby baby Ohh! -

\- Pobre cosita fea, deberían liberarlo de la trauma. - Dijo Adrien. Marinette fingió una sonrisa hacía al rubio, la gaviota le guiñó el ojo como si todo está saliendo perfecto, marinette choco la frente siendo avergonzada.

\- Argh, nunca falta el que lo caga. - Dijo una avecilla roja tapándose los oídos, pero la gaviota seguía cantando y esta vez no pudo aguantarlo.- Cuando quieres algo bien hecho, tiene que venir Tikki La Moneda de la Suerte.- Voló y recogió una ramita.- Muy bien, es hora de inspirar el amor 7u7.~ -

 _Percusión… Cuerdas… Viento… Letra_

 _Ella esta, hay sentada frente a ti no te a_

 _Dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae_

 _Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya_

\- ¿Oíste algo? – Pregunto confundido, la peli azul negó la cabeza mostrándole una sonrisa.

 _Sí.~… la quieres._

 _La quieres, mírala_

 _Mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle_

 _No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora bésala._

Ambos estaban mirándose uno al otro, sonriendo, Marinette se le acercó un poco al rubio deseándole besarlo, pero desafortunadamente adrien se alejó rechazándola y está se entristeció.

 _Canten conmigo._

 _Chalalalalala ¿qué paso? El no sé atrevió ¿Marisco será?_

 _Chalalalalala Que horror ¿Le gustará Nathaniel?_

 _Ya que muchas fujoshis se desmayaran.~_

\- Me siento mal por no saber tu nombre. – Dijo apenado. – Haber si adivino. – Pensó unos segundos. – Mmm…¿Te llamas…Lila? – Marinette negó la cabeza asqueada que nombró Adrien. (No estoy en contra de Lila, ni en ningún personaje femenino de Miraculous )

\- Está bien, lo siento. – Dijo entre risas. – Tal vez… ¿Chloe, Sabrina? – Ninguna adivinaba adrien.

\- _Marinette, se llama marinette idiota. –_ Dijo tikki _atrás del rubio._

\- ¿Marinette? - Murmuro, la peli azul lo escucho y asintió la cabeza alegre. - ¡Marinette! – Dijo adrien adivinando por fin el nombre de la peli azul. – Es muy bonito, está bien, Marinette. – Tomo ambas manos de la chica.

 ** _Tikki._**

 _El momento el. ~_

 ** _Plagg_**

 _Ñañañaña_

 ** _Tikki_**

 _En esta Río azul._

 ** _Plagg._**

 _Ñañañaña. ~_

 ** _Tikki._**

 _Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes._

 ** _Plagg._**

 _Ñañañaña._

 _\- Cállate Plagg. –_

 _\- Lo siento. –_

 _Chalalalala no hay porque temer no te va a morder_

 _Ahora Bésala_

 _Chlalalalala sin dudar no la evites mas  
ahora bésala._

 _Chalalalala por favor escúchala la puta canción  
ahora bésala  
chalalalala se morirá y tu culpa será  
ahora bésala._

 _Besala  
Besala  
Besala  
¡Que la Beses COÑO!_

Marinette y Adrien se miraban y poco a poco se acercaban después muy lento cerraban sus ojos ya a puntos de besarse, pero de pronto unos pardes peces eléctricos tumbaron el bote cayendo ambos al agua.

\- ¡Estoy a la puta madre! – Maldijo tikki.

~Fin.~

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado x'3  
Dejen Review pwp


End file.
